Donkey Kong (Character)
Summary Donkey Kong (often abbreviated as "DK") is the main protagonist of the Donkey Kong series, he is the carefree, lazy, dumb, yet trustworthy hero of Donkey Kong Island. He is also a recurrent character in the Mario series, working as Rival, Antagonist or just a secondary character. Though known as Donkey Kong, he is actually a descendant of the Young original Donkey Kong, and successor after he later retired after his numerous defeats at the hands of Mario. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | High 4-C | Varies from High 4-C to 3-C Name: Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong III, DK, King of the Jungle Origin: Donkey Kong series, Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ape-like species named Kong Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Vehicular Mastery, Regeneration (Mid, survived being crushed flat), Can create destructive sound waves through claps, Can use bongos as weapons, proficiency with guns and grenades, Flight with certain items, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations and Mind Control, Can summon various animals, Materialization (Can create missiles out of nowhere and has an unlimited supply of barrels), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Invulnerability with Strong Kong, star, mega mushroom, gems and bananas, Air Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Time Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, etc. Attack Potency: Country level (His Giant Punch can accelerate a small moon out of orbit) | Large Star level (Physically superior to Mario and fought him several times) | Varies from Large Star level to Galaxy level Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should be not that slower than his nephew, has fought with King K. Rool and his fists can catch fire when punching bosses in Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat and at bare minimum), higher with Ultra Barrel DK | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Comparable to his grandfather during his Prime, who could effortlessly pick up granite) | Class G | Pre-Stellar Striking Strength: Country Class | Large Star Class | Varies from Large Star Class to Galactic Durability: Country level, higher with Strong Kong | Large Star Class | Varies from Large Star Class to Galaxy level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, can extend to tens of meters with Thunderclap. Standard Equipment: Various barrels, The Coconut Cannon (A wooden gun that shoots coconuts at high speed), Bongos (Can hurt all the enemies in an area with sound waves), Orange grenades (Grenades that resemble oranges) Intelligence: Despite being laid back, he can be surprisingly intelligent, as he is easily capable of replicating human skills such as professional athletics, utilizing a range of weapons and even has a grasp of morality Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Giant Punch:' Charges then releases a very powerful punch which can move mountain-sized moons *'Sound Wave Attack:' Donkey Kong claps hard enough to create a sound wave to attack his opponents. The sound waves travel around him or in front of him. These attacks can be incredibly destructive, sometimes equaling nuclear bombs or hurricanes. *'Barrels:' Donkey Kong can summon and throw barrels at his opponents. *'Barrel Roll:' Donkey Kong will roll his entire body toward his opponents. *'Barrel Cannon Blast:' Donkey Kong summons a barrel cannon and hops into it. The cannon will fire Donkey Kong at such force that anything hit by him during his course will be burnt by him. *'Ground Pound:' Donkey Kong creates an earthquake by slapping the ground. *'Strong Kong:' Donkey Kong jumps into a Donkey Kong Barrel and turns invincible for a few seconds. *'Going Bananas:' After eating a certain amount of bananas, Donkey Kong becomes faster and invincible for a limited period of time. He has a similar variant called Crystal Star in DK: Jungle Climber, which also grant him flight. This version activates when he collected jewels. *'Spinning Kong:' Whirls around like a helicopter, good for moving horizontal distances. *'Simian Slam:' Donkey Kong jumps into the air and comes crashing down on his back side. It has stronger variations including the Super Simian Slam and Super Duper Simian Slam. *'Thunder Wham:' Donkey Kong slams onto the ground, creating a dome-like shock wave that even tilts the field. *'Ultra Barrel DK:' Donkey Kong is equipped with a special Ultra Barrel rockets that enables him to fly extremely fast into the point he causes fire to surround himself. *'Wild Move:' While being equipped with rocket barrels, Donkey Kong performs a boost dash that destroys obstacles and attack enemies in his path. *'Magic Weapon:' Donkey Kong forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's only used once in Mario Sport Mix in a fight against the Behemoth. *'Power Fist Strike:' Donkey Kong's Super Strike. He charges with green and yellow lightning then makes an electrical strike by punching the target with anger. *'Bongo Donkey Kong:' Donkey Kong's Megastrike. He jumps into the air, and he gathers electricity in his arms and claps at the target with tremendous re-entry force. *'Zone Speed:' Donkey Kong reduces the flow of time by focusing his energy. Other: Respect Thread. Note: Not to be confused with Cranky Kong who is the Donkey Kong from the arcade game "Donkey Kong". Key: Donkey Kong Series | Composite | When powered up by a Power Star Others Notable Victories: Applejack (My Little Pony) Applejack's Profile (("Donkey Kong" DK and Base Applejack were used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Cell (Dragon Ball) Cell's Profile (The starting distance was 10 meters. Speed was equalized and Perfect Cell was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Primates Category:Animals Category:Donkey Kong Category:Sound Users Category:Summoners Category:Musicians Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gun Users Category:Mammals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Time Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Creation Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 3